FAMILY TIES
by INUYASHALUVR15
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are now the proud parents of five children 6th one coming soon. An accident causes them to lose the oldest and they are reunited after 13 years. I suck summaries just R&R!
1. default chapter

Characters

Inuyasha and Kagome's Kids

Name: Suzumi

Age: 15

Species: Quarter-demon/ miko

Name: Sakura

Age: 13

Species: Quarter-demon/ miko

Name: Tetsushi

Age: 9

Species: Quarter-demon

Name: Hikaru

Age: 7

Species: Quarter-demon

Name: Inya

Age: 5

Species: Quarter-demon

Name: Sho

Age: new born

Species: Quarter-demon


	2. default chappie pt 2

**Sango & Miroku's Kids**

Name: Taniyama

Age:19

Species/job: human/demon-slayer

Name: Tanji

Age: 19

Species/job: human/ monk

Name: Mai

Age: 16

Species/job: human/demon-slayer

Name: Sauske

Age:14

Species/job: human/demon-slayer

Name: Naru

Age: 11

Species/job: human/monk

Name: Ayako

Age: 10

Species/job: human/demon-slayer


	3. Chapter 1:Losing Suzumi

Chapter 1:

Losing Suzumi

Kagome wrapped a blanket around her two day old baby girl, Sakura. Her two year old daughter, Suzumi, bounded her way out the door. Kagome picked up her baby and followed her daughter out the door. Inuyasha followed after his mate. Suzumi jumped up and down beside her father as they walked through Inuyasha Forest to Sango and Miroku's house.

"I really think you should rest some more, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"I promised Sango she could see Sakura," Kagome replied. "And besides I'm fine."

Suzumi ran up the hill that Sango and Miroku's house was stationed on. Inuyasha followed behind his mate to ensure she was okay. Suzumi knocked on the door. Sango answered and smiled down at Suzumi over her plump stomach.

"Look how you've grown!" Sango said.

Suzumi smiled and ran into the house. Kagome and Inuyasha followed their daughter inside. Sango closed the door behind them. Kagome sat in a chair as everyone gather around her sleeping bundle of joy. Sango smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. She had five children, soon to be six. Tanji, and his twin sister, Taniyama, who were the oldest at six, were chasing Suzumi around the house. Mai, who was four, was fighting with her one year old brother, Sauske, to play with Kirara. Naru, who was ten months, was sitting in a corner sucking his thumb.

Sakura yawned and opened her big golden-brown eyes and looked at all the faces that surrounded her. Kagome smiled looking at her baby.

"Lemme hold her," Inuyasha said.

Kagome handed the baby to Inuyasha. A smiled spread across Sakura's face as she looked up at her father. Inuyasha smirked. Sakura reached up, grabbed one of Inuyasha's fuzzy dog ears, and pulled. Inuyasha pulled her up and away from him trying to make her let go of his ear.

"Hey, leggo of my ear, ya runt!" he said.

Sakura laughed, still pulling Inuyasha's ear. Kagome giggled. She reached for her baby, gently pulling her off her mate's ear.

"C'mon," Kagome said. "Let go of Daddy's ear."

Sakura still had a firm grip on Inuyasha's ear. Kagome gave a tug and Sakura finally let go, taking a few white hairs with her. Kagome started to laugh all over again. Inuyasha growled as Sango and Miroku laughed.

"That's funny to you," Inuyasha growled again.

"A little," Kagome smiled.

"So, how's everything on your side?" Sango asked.

"We're fine," Kagome said, her smile falling. "We just can't go out after dark. That's when all the demons are out. Don't want to put the little ones in danger, ya know?"

Sango nodded as she looked at the baby in Kagomes arms, who was dozing off.

"Speaking of dark," Inuyasha spoke. "Nightfall's nearing and we've gotta get going."

"C'mon, Suzumi," Kagome called. "We're leaving!"

Suzumi ran to the front door with a huge grin on her face, after saying goodbye to her friends. Kagome and Inuyasha said their goodbyes and followed their daughter out the door. They made their way through the forest. Suzumi ran ahead of her parents trying to catch fireflies. She ran even further.

"Suzumi, don't go too far," Kagome called. "It's getting dark!"

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha reached out a clawed finger and gently rubbed the cheek of his sleeping baby girl. Kagome smiled. Sakura looked so peaceful when she slept. Kagome sighed.

"Ahh!" Suzumi screamed.

"Suzumi!" Inuyasha called.

"I told her not to go to far," Kagome groaned.

They broke off into a run. Kagome tightened her hold on Sakura as she ran. Inuyasha came up beside Kagome and pulled her onto his back. He neared the end of the forest and saw two wolf demons. He put Kagome down and pulled out Tetsusaiga.

"Stay here," he commanded.

"But Inu-" Kagome began.

"STAY!" he growled.

"I've never eaten a quarter-demon before, Kaji," one of them said.

"There's a first time for everything, Kai," Kaji growled, taking a step closer to Suzumi.

"DADDY!!" Suzumi screamed.

"Get the hell away from my pup!" Inuyasha growled.

Kaji grabbed Suzumi by the front of her kimono and held her over the Bone Eater's well. Suzumi looked down into the dark well and screamed. Inuyasha growled.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging Tetsusaiga at Kai, who jumped out the way.

"As you wish," Kaji said, letting Suzumi go. She screamed.

"SUZUMI!" Kagome called.

"I'm okay," Suzumi answered in a shaky voice.

Suzumi was holding onto a log that was sticking out the side of the well. As Inuyasha and the wolves got into it, Suzumi grip was loosening.

"Daddy!" Suzumi screamed. "I'm slipping."

"I'm coming, Suzumi!" Inuyasha yelled.

He sliced the two demons and ran over to the well. Suzumi's fingers were slipping. He reached his hand down but he was too late. She fell and screamed. Kagome ran towards the well. Inuaysha grabbed her and pulled her into his kimono, as a bright purple light flashed.

"Suzumi," Kagome said as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled, punching the ground.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him as she cried. Sakura began to wail and that only made Kagome cry harder.

"I thought the well didn't work anymore," Kagome whispered.

"Me too," Inuyasha said.

So whatcha think???

R&R and the next chappie will be up soon!!!


	4. Chapter 2: Reunited 13 Years Later

Chapter 2:

Reunited 13 Years Later

Previously:

"I thought the well didn't work anymore," Kagome whispered.

"Me too," Inuyasha said.

13 years earlier:

_Suzumi landed on all fours at the bottom of the well. She looked around. She grabbed onto a branch and began to pull herself up. __**My parents must be worried sick. **__She thought._

"_Mommy!" she called. "Daddy!"_

_The branch snapped and she fell back into the well and hit her head on a piece of wood sticking out the side of the well. She blacked out before she hit the ground. When she woke up she was laying on a couch with a wet rag on her forehead. She sat up and looked around, with the rag falling into her lap. A girl with short black hair and blue eyes was straing at her._

"_Ma," the girl yelled. "She's up!"_

"_Ayu, dear," a woman said. "Don't yell."_

_She walked into the living room. She had the same shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She walked over to Suzumi and sat on the couch, beside her. Suzumi looked up at her. the woman smiled._

"_I'm Ms. Tanaka," she said. "What's your name, dear?"_

"_Suzumi," she said, still staring at Ms. Tanaka._

"_How old are you?" Ms. Tanaka asked._

_Suzumi put her thumb in her mouth and held up two fingers in her._

"_Do you know how you got here?" Ms. Tanaka questioned. Suzumi shrugged._

"_Well, where'd you come from?" Ms. Tanaka asked her. Again Suzumi shrugged. Ms. Tanaka smiled and ran a hand through Suzumi's long black hair._

"_Guess you'll stay here, huh," she said._

"_Looks like I've got a little sister," Ayu smiled._

_Suzumi smiled back. Ayu took Suzumi's hand and showed her around her new home._

………………………………………………………………………………………

Now:

"Sakura, it's time for your bow and arrow lesson with Kaede," Kagome said.

"Coming, Mom!" Sakura replied.

Sakura walked out of the hut with her bow and arrows in hand. her long back hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, tied with a white ribbon. Kagome and Sakura started towards Kaede's village. Inuyasha stayed behind to watch the other three children. As they neared the village, they saw Kaede talking to a group of children.

"Lady Kaede!" Sakura called, running up the hill.

Kagome smiled and followed her daughter up the hill. Sakura had been taking bow and arrow lessons for four years now. And she loved it. Kaede smiled.

"Come, Sakura, let's begin," she said. She looked at Kagome. "Will you be joining us, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She followed them to the training area. She sat down and leaned back on a tree, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

……………………………………………..

"Why do I feel so connected to this well?" Suzumi asked herself.

Suzumi, now fifteen years old, was sitting on the steps in front of the well. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She stared at the well. She stood and walked over to the well.

"Suzumi, you know you're not 'sposed to be playing in there!" Ayu called.

"I'm not!" Suzumi yelled back.

"Okay, I'll call you when supper is ready," Ayu walked back into the house.

Suzumi placed her hands on the lip of the well and peered inside. she froze as images of her childhood, up to age two and the incident, flooded her mind. She gasped.

"Wow," she whispered. "I knew I was adopted, but I'm a quarter-demon."

She turned and sat on the lip or the well. She stared off into space, letting her thoughts roll over in her head. She sighed. The next thing she knew, the family cat, Juno, jumped at her.

"Ahh," she shrieked.

She fell backwards into the well and a bright purple light flashed. Juno tilted her head to the side and mewed. A few minutes later, Ayu ran outside.

"Hey, Suzumi dinner's ready!" she said. "Suzumi!"

She looked inside the shrine and picked up Juno.

"Suzumi!" she called again. "Mom!"

……………………………………………………………….

Suzumi landed on her hands and knees at the bottom of the well. She looked around and stood up. She dusted her hands and clothes off. She grabbed onto a branch and began to pull herself up.

Sakura and Kagome were on their way home. Sakura had that scowl on her face, like that of her father. She had leaves and grass in her hair. On the way back down the hill from Kaede's village, she rolled down the hill. Kagome began picking the leaves and grass out her daughter's hair and off her clothes. Sakura began swatting her mother's hands away. She began dusting off her yellow short sleeve kimono.

"Mom, I got it," Sakura said. "And it wasn't funny."

Kagome smiled. Sakura dusted off her clothes and shook out her hair. She turned to start walking, but stopped suddenly when she saw Suzumi emerge from the well. Sakura pulled on her mother's kimono.

"Mom…." Sakura whispered.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Look," Sakura pointed in front of them.

Kagome looked up and gasped. Suzumi turned and looked at her mother and younger sister. Her eyes widened. Kagome slowly walked over to Kagome. Suzumi was in too much shock to move. Kagome stopped in front of her. Sakura stood beside her mother staring up at Suzumi.

"Suzumi?" Kagome whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

Suzumi nodded as her own eyes filled with tears. Kagome wrapped her arms around her daughter as the tears fell. Sakura jumped up. Her sister was back! She squealed with excitement and ran home to get her father. She dropped her bow and arrow in front of the house.

"Daddy!" Sakura called as she ran into the hut. "Suzumi's back!"

"What?" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha ran out the house, followed by his four children. Kagome and Suzumi were walking up the hill to the hut. Inuyasha took a step closer to his daughter, not able to believe it was her. Suzumi's eyes brightened as she smiled and hugged her father.

"You look so much like your mother," he said.

When she pulled out the hug, all the kids jumped on her.

"SUZUMI!" they cheered.

"We've heard so much about you," one of her brothers said.

He was short, had long white hair with black tips, and he had golden amber eyes. His kimono was much like Inuyasha's only blue.

"That's Hikaru," Kagome said. "He's seven."

"You already know me!" Sakura smiled.

"Of course I do," Suzumi said. "You're like thirteen, right?" Sakura nodded.

"Can I get an introduction in?" her second brother asked.

He was a few inches taller than Hikaru. He had long black hair with white tips. His eyes were brown and he wore a red kimono.

"That's Tetsushi," Sakura said.

"I can talk for myself," Tetsushi said. "I am nine, ya know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. Suzumi smiled. The youngest sibling of the crew was staring up at Suzumi with her thumb in her mouth. She had long white hair in a plait down her back and big golden amber eyes. She had on a long green kimono dress.

"And who's this?" Suzumi bent down in front of her.

"That's Inya," Sakura said. "She's five."

"Oh, let's keep talking inside," Kagome advised. "I've got to get supper started."

"Mom, don't you think it's a bit early to start dinner?" Suzumi asked picking up Inya and following the others inside.

"We've got company coming," Kagome said.

"Oh, I forgot Miss Sango is coming over!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura ran into her room. Suzumi put Inya down, who ran after her sister. Suzumi smiled and walked over to her mother.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked.

"Curry," Kagome answered.

"I want ramen," Inuyasha said.

"You're getting curry and you'll like it," Kagome said.

Inuyasha growled and mumbled something that sounded like 'I don't want no stinking curry.' Suzumi giggled and walked into the room with her two sisters. Later that evening, there was a knock on the door. Suzumi went to answer it. She had changed into a long sleeved purple kimono that stopped mid-thigh and she wore a white under shirt underneath. Suzumi opened the door. A girl with long black hair in a high ponytail was standing in front of her. she had on a light pink short sleeved kimono. Her brown eyes widened.

"Taniyama!" Suzumi smiled.

"Suzumi!" Taniyama gasped. "Oh my god!"

taniyama hugged Suzumi. Everyone filed into the house after her. Suzumi smiled. Sango looked at Suzumi. She gasped.

"Is that…." She trailed off.

"Mom, it's Suzumi!" Taniyama smiled.

Sango hugged Suzumi, tightly. Miroku walked in followed by five other children. The last person to enter the house was a boy with shoulder length black hair in a low ponytail and brown eye. He had on a blue robe like his father.

"Tanji," Suzumi said, with a small smile.

Tanji looked at Suzumi. He smiled and pulled her into the tightest hug that she'd gotten since she got there. She blushed.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again," he said.

"Oh, the childhood lovers reunited," Mai smiled.

Suzumi smiled. Mai, who was seventeen, had on a pink kimono like Suzumi's purple one. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a bun. Sauske, who was fourteen, had thick black shoulder length hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing the same outfit as his brother only in black. Naru, who was eleven, had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He too, was wearing a purple robe like his brother's and father. Ayako, who was ten, had long waist length hair in two ponytails and big brown eyes. She had on a blue short sleeve kimono dress.

"Suzumi, can you go get your brothers and sisters and tell them dinner's ready?" Kagome nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" she called walking down the hall.

Suzumi returned with her siblings following behind her. Sakura had taken her hair out of the ponytail and it now freely down her back. She looked at Sauske and smiled. Sauske glanced at her and smirked. Suzumi looked at the two. Aww, they were too cute. Suzumi smiled as everyone took a seat around the table. Reunited thirteen years later. Better now than never, right?

sorry 4 the long wait.

R u lykin it so far?

R&R and the next chappie will be up soon!!!


End file.
